<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins of Passion by JSinister32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330347">Origins of Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32'>JSinister32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Eventual relationship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Dreams, Will Can't Keep His Emotions Under Control, Will Graham Wants Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, confession of feelings, fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't get the dream he had out of his mind.  When left alone in Hannibal's office, what trouble can he get himself into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Origins of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will Graham often thought of himself as a machine; best when operating within his sphere of knowledge, calculating and completely devoid of the emotional entanglements that others seemed to capture themselves in.  When Hannibal Lecter was forced into his life by the Bureau’s need for a psychiatrist, he did his best to remain the machine he had always been, but something slowly began to change within him, so slowly at first that he didn’t realize it was happening until it was too late.  The more familiar they became, the more difficult it was to push those feelings aside, especially during their late night discussions in Hannibal’s office, which is where he currently waited.  If there was anywhere in the universe he could be transported away to, Will wished it could happen before Hannibal’s office door opened.</p><p>His palms were sweating again, trickles running down the back of his neck as his mind once again turned to panic.   The chair in the waiting room was not uncomfortable; he had sat in it many times before, hardly noticing how it felt beneath him.  Now, for the life of him he couldn’t seem to find any way of sitting that allowed him to remain still.  His skin felt too small, his clothes itching where they rubbed against him.  Had he chosen the same outfit yesterday, before the dream had come to him and smashed his world apart,  he would have felt as comfortable as he ever did.  The fine, nervous tremble that marched down his skin would not be occurring.  But that was before.  Now, he couldn’t get comfortable, especially knowing that at any moment the door would open and he would have to face Hannibal in the flesh.  Running his hands through his hair, he tried to slow his breathing as he waited.  I don’t know why I am here, tonight of all nights.  I don’t think I can look him in the eye.  He clasped his hands unconsciously, praying to anyone that might be listening to have mercy on him.  <em> Please for the love of all that is holy, let me get through this without embarrassing myself.  Please don’t let my face give me away.  I can’t talk about this.  Not with him.</em></p><p>His fervent inner monologue continued winding him tighter as the minutes ticked by until his appointment.  Each quiet noise in the room sounded like cannon fire, threatening to break him apart.  The longer he waited in that room, surrounded by the comforting warmth and scent of the man in the office, the worse it got.  I can’t.  Not tonight.  As he moved to stand with the idea of begging Hannibal’s forgiveness and heading home, the door opened, illuminating the room and the man within.  The delicious, spicy scent of Hannibal’s aftershave wafted into the waiting room, filling Will’s head with a flutter of panicked warmth as he took in the man in front of him.  His heart kicked into double time as his eyes adjusted to the low light.  <em>Oh god. He’s wearing the red shirt.  And black suit.   No jacket.  No, this can’t be happening.  </em>Unaware of Will’s plight, Hannibal stepped into the hall, smiling warmly as Will shakily stood from his chair, his heart pounding in his chest. </p><p>“Good evening, Will.  Won’t you-” Hannibal’s maroon gaze took in Will’s shaking limbs, noting the flush on his skin.  “Are you alright?”  Will nodded, wordless and embarrassed, heart thudding hard.  As he stepped closer to the doctor, Hannibal reached out and brushed the curls back from his forehead.  Will trapped a small moan in his throat, barely containing the sound before it escaped into the air between them. <em> I can’t do this.  Not with him touching me.  He is going to know.</em>  As if on cue, Hannibal tilted Will’s face up to meet his own warm gaze.  Will’s eyes quickly darted away, trying to find some other visual purchase that would prevent Hannibal from seeing too far into what was happening in his head.  He pulled away and walked with purpose into the warm, inviting hush of the office and flopped down in his chair.  Hannibal stared from the doorway, bemused.</p><p>“You’re flushed, and your eyes are dilated,” he said with some interest, closing the door to the waiting room before moving to take his own seat across from where Will was currently slumped.  Hannibal sat down and crossed his ankle over his knee, watching as Will tried to regain control of his emotions.  His face held mild curiosity and concern, and Will struggled to keep his eyes from meeting the maroon and gold gaze that was trying to catch his glance.  They sat in silence for many minutes before Will began to speak.</p><p>“Tonight was a bad idea.  I should just go home.  I’m not really in the mood to talk.”  Hannibal’s eyes widened, but he nodded.  </p><p>“I can understand the need for some distance, but it may do you some good to talk through whatever it is that has you in such a state,” he said mildly.  Will shook his head.</p><p>“I really don’t think that’s going to do me any good, Doctor Lecter.  Its far too personal for that.”  Hannibal’s gaze never wavered as he leaned forward into the space between their seats.  Will’s breath caught as the scent of Hannibal’s aftershave once again as it drifted across his senses.  His stomach tightened as he fought down the instant, distressing arousal at the scent.  He wanted to push Hannibal back in his chair and chase the delightful smell to its origin.  It took every ounce of his self control to stay still. <em> I have to get out of here.</em>  Hannibal watched him, completely unaware, finally nodding to himself when Will made no move to say or do more.</p><p>If you feel-”  Just then, there was a knock on the outer door to Hannibal’s office.  His brow furrowed as he stood, moving toward the door.  He opened it as Will took a breath, trying once again to bring his nerves under control.  He ignored the brief conversation with the person in the hall, instead taking a small sip of the water on the table next to him, trying to ignore the tremor in his hands.  A few minutes later, Hannibal returned to his side, his face contrite.  “I fear I must deal with the patient at the door, Will.  I shall be only a few minutes.  Please remain here until I return.”  Will nodded, thankful for the small reprieve.  </p><p>“May I use your restroom while I wait?”  Hannibal nodded smiling.</p><p>“You know where it is, and you also know there is not need to ask,” he said, his eyes shining.  “Please remain until I return.  Should you choose to leave after, that is fine.  I want to ensure you are in a condition to drive before I let you leave my company.”  Without waiting for a reply, Hannibal turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.  Will was left with the whirring thoughts in his mind.  He let his head hang for a moment, ensuring he was steady enough to move before he attempted it.  Once he was certain he wouldn’t fall, he stood on shaking legs and moved carefully across the office to the small attached bathroom.  He stepped into the cool room and closed the door, leaning against the heavy wood as he tried to breathe.  <em>I have to have better control than this.  </em>Closing his eyes, he willed the vision from the night before down once again.<em>  It wasn’t real.  Your relationship is nothing like that.</em>  The dream had been <em>so vivid</em> though.  He could still feel Hannibal’s hands, bracketing his hips as he drove into him.  Bent over the very chair he was meant to sit in to have his conversation that evening, not a shred of dignity left, just the need that burned along his skin, the need to be taken, claimed.  His fevered brain supplied the honeyed words that had been spoken, telling him he was doing<em> so well for me Will, that’s it, just let me give your body what it needs.  Take for me, feel me inside you. Let me have you.</em> He shook his head and glanced into the mirror above the sink, unsurprised to see the deep smudges below his sleepless eyes.  He was surprised at how pale his skin was, the way his eyes stood out in sharp relief from the rest of his face.<em>  I look like I’m losing it.  </em></p><p>Sighing, he turned on the tap, splashing some of the cool water onto his face in an attempt to quell the burning of his cheeks.  The water felt good, real as he let it run in rivulets down his neck.  He cupped more into his hands and pressed his face to it, letting it wash some of the lingering effects of the fantasy from his body.  He stood for long minutes, refilling his hands and pressing the water to his face. By the time he turned off the taps, he felt immensely better, once again in control for the first time since the dream.  His legs stopped shaking and his head felt clear for the first time in days.  He kept his eyes closed, letting the water drip into the sink as he groped blindly for a towel along the bar where he knew they were kept.  His questing fingers came in contact with material, but it didn’t feel like a towel.  The material was thin, finer than the fluffy cotton he was searching for.  He pulled back as if he had been burned before attempting his search once again with open, blurred eyes.  He found a towel and wiped the moisture from his face and neck, ensuring he was completely dry before he once again opened eyes to examine the object his fingers had brushed.  His heart caught in his throat.  Sitting on a hanger was another one of Hannibal’s shirts, this one dark blue and buttoned neatly with a tie looped casually over the neck. <em> As if he had just loosened it. God. </em></p><p>Will fought for control of his imagination as he hung up the towel, but he couldn’t stop his fingers from brushing along the cloth, inspecting it beneath his fingers as if he was looking to purchase it.  He could imagine it gracing Hannibal’s body, strong shoulders filling the material, the sleeves rolled up to display his the tanned skin of his forearms. <em> I shouldn’t be doing this.  He’s going to return at any minute and I shouldn’t be in the restroom fondling his clothing.</em>  As much as he wanted it get himself under control, he also knew he couldn't stop himself.  Carefully, Will opened the door to the bathroom, peering around the room.   It was still empty.  He could hear Hannibal’s low voice through the far door, talking to his late night visitor.  Shaking, he closed the door and locked it and returned to the shirt.  Without thinking about what he was doing, he eased the buttons apart and removed the garment from the hanger.  Lifting it to his face, he inhaled.  The spicy smell of Hannibal’s cologne drifted over him, and as he inhaled a second time, he could detect the soapy, clean smell of the doctor beneath.  <em>Oh god.  He’s worn this shirt.  It was on his skin, and he removed it.  It smells just like him. </em></p><p>Without thinking, he slipped the shirt over his shoulders and was instantly enveloped by the heat that rose from his skin at the contact of something so intimate.  He could almost feel Hannibal’s hands around him as he wrapped himself in the shirt.  Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift back to the beginning of his dream, to the part where Hannibal’s hands had wrapped around his hips from behind, bringing their bodies flush.  His imagination filled in the gaps, and he ran his hand down the front of his body, the sleeve of the shirt gripped tightly in his hand.  When his fingers grazed his growing erection he groaned, lost in the fantasy.  The shirt was suddenly filled with the man from his dreams, long elegant fingers stroking his erection through his pants, breathing words of encouragement into his ear. <em> Are you going to show me, Will? Show me what I do to you and how good it feels?</em>  Helpless to resist, he unzipped his pants, pulling them and his underwear to mid thigh, freeing his cock and balls to the cool air.  He leaned his forehead against the door as he gripped the tie at his neck, knowing instinctively that he may have to bite down to keep from being heard.  His fingers quested lower, lightly brushing against the skin of his erection as his arousal coursed through him.  The sleeve clutched in his hand brushed against his balls as he gripped himself at the base, and it was all he could do to keep from moaning aloud.  A quiet whimper escaped from low in his throat as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, teasing.</p><p>
  <em>That’s it, Will.  Let me feel you.</em>
</p><p>Unable to stop, lost in his dream, he began to stoke himself slowly from root to tip, the fabric of the shirt brushing maddeningly as he worked himself through his fist.  The back of his neck prickled as the dark velvet of Hannibal’s voice eased through his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Good. You’re doing so well for me.  I know how long you’ve wanted to feel my hands around you.  Rock your hips for me.  Show me how good it feels when I touch you.<br/></em>
</p><p>Trembling, Will obeyed, rocking his hips into the tight circle of his fist, groaning as the sensation scorched through his system.  His thighs tightened, nipples hardening as his body tried to absorb the sensation of his fevered movements.  Lost, he bit down on the tie, inhaling the delicious scent that stole his sanity and every scrap of control he thought he had.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yourself through my hands. Let me give you what you need.</em>
</p><p>He tightened his grip and widened his stance, rocking with force into his grip as he leaned into the door for support, bracing his weight as he worked his erection.  His balls were beginning to tighten with the heavy need for release but he held back, wanting just a little more.  The voice in his head crooned praise as his fingers traced the crown of his cock, gathering the moisture to work down his length.  The sensation caused him to shudder, a moan tightening his throat.  He bit down harder on the tie, worrying it with his teeth.  </p><p>
  <em>That’s it.  Let go for me.  Feel me.</em>
</p><p>Sweat was beading along his forehead as Will’s hips began to jerk.  The smell and the texture of the shirt against his balls was maddening.  He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.  The need to come was crackling down his spine, sending little sparks of pleasure to the base of his skull and out to his toes.  His breathing grew tight as he panted, fingers trembling as he rocked.  The last velvet words from his dream ripped through his mind as he worked himself harder, weak with need.</p><p>
  <em>Show me Will.  Show me what I do to you.  Come for me.  Right now.</em>
</p><p>With the last scrap of awareness he had, Will bit down hard into the tie as his orgasm tore through him. Tilting his head back, he gave himself over to the overwhelming release it provided, not caring that the voice continued it’s cultured commands as he spent.  Waves upon waves of hot, white pleasure crested through him as he striped the sleeve of Hannibal’s shirt, soaking into the material as he shivered.  His teeth dug into the soft material of the tie as he quelled his cries, rocking his hips until he was completely wrung out.  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</em></p><p>As he came back to himself, shaking and exhausted, his embarrassment kicked into full gear.  The shirt sleeve was soaked where it wrapped against his skin, and he had put permanent teeth marks into the fine silk of the tie that had muffled his cries.  Shaking, he took the shirt to the sink and turned the water on, rinsing it the best he could as he cleaned himself off enough to pull his pants back into place.  His skin was still sensitive and the need to cover himself left him feeling debauched, sinful.  The thought almost made him smile.  He wrung out the shirt sleeve and replaced it on its hanger, straightening it until it looked as close as he could get it to how it had been when he entered the restroom.  Unsure of what to do with the tie, he eventually gave up on trying to fix the fabric and rolled it up, tucking it into his pocket. <em> I can always use it… later. </em> The thought made his cock twitch, even though he had just orgasmed.  Checking his appearance in the mirror showed the feverish light had left his eyes.  Running a hand through his hair, he finally turned out the light and opened the door, letting himself back into the warmth of Hannibal’s office.</p><p>Hannibal was seated in his usual chair, a steaming cup of tea at his elbow. As Will crossed the room, he noted a cup on his table as well.  Hannibal’s eyes gleamed as he took his seat, trying to keep the heat from rising in his face.  Gesturing to the tea, he picked up his own.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?  You looked quite distressed when you came through my door this evening.”  Will nodded and took a small sip, noting the deep lavender flavors of high quality Earl Grey.</p><p>“Thanks for the tea.  I appreciate it.  You weren’t…”  he cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.  “You weren’t waiting long for me, were you?”  Hannibal shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Not more than a few minutes.  Long enough for me to make tea.”  Setting aside his cup, he cleared his throat expectantly.  “Would you like to discuss what had you so distressed when you arrived?  It may help.”  Will felt heat rush to his face as he tried to keep his emotions from chasing across his features.  </p><p>“No, it’s fine.  I washed my face while I waited.  That helped a great deal to calm my mind.”  He cleared his throat nervously. “I-” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed as he waited for him to continue.  “I may have accidentally soaked the sleeve of the shirt hanging in there.  The blue one.”  Hannibal tilted his head.  “I, uh.  I thought it was the towel and I dried my face on it.  I can pay for the dry cleaning.”  Hannibal’s lips turned up into a smile.</p><p>“It’s quite all right, Will.  A little water didn’t do any harm. I’m sure it’s fine.”  Will’s stomach turned.  <em>Yes, but that’s not the only thing on it, Doctor Lecter</em>.  He carefully schooled his face to revel nothing as their conversation turned to other things.</p><p>***</p><p>“Thanks again for tonight, Hannibal.  I’m glad I stayed.”  Hannibal smiled as he handed Will his scarf, fondly watching as the profiler wound it around his neck.</p><p>“Not at all.  You look much better.  Please be safe on your way home.  And don’t worry about my shirt.  It’s absolutely fine.”  Will’s cheeks flushed as he waved a small goodbye and made his way out of the building.  Hannibal waited until he got to his car before turning back into his office.  Making his way to the bathroom, he picked up the blue button down hanging on the towel rail and inspected it.  Nothing looked amiss except the drying sleeve. He raised the material to his face, inhaling slightly.  Instead of the clean smell of Will’s skin, a salty, animalistic scent drifted through his senses. <em> He didn’t rinse well enough to remove the evidence of his passions completely, then.  Good.</em>  He noted with some amusement that the tie he had worn was also missing from around the shirt’s neck.  <em>Did you keep it as a souvenir, my dear Will?  Will you look at it fondly and think of me?</em></p><p>Taking the shirt with him, Hannibal turned off the light to the bathroom and gathered his overcoat and keys.  The shirt would make a fine addition to his trophies as proof of Will’s true feelings towards him.  As he drove, he began to devise a plan.  After all, Will wasn’t the only one with fevered dreams in desperate need of coming to fruition.  Smiling to himself, Hannibal made his way towards home, a plan beginning to form.  <em>Soon, Will.  You will be mine.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Art of Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to all of the wonderful people that commented on the last part of this story.  I am going to add at least one more chapter as I have found the perfect direction for the story to go.  I don't know how many it will take, but I promise to make them as good as I can.  </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, and taking the time to leave your lovely comments.  You are my lifeblood, and I appreciate every single one of you.</p><p>Hearts and body parts,<br/>JM 🤍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opportunity didn’t present itself for weeks, and when it did, Hannibal could not have hoped for a better setting for their next intimate encounter.  They had spent a successful night hunting together with the full blessing of the FBI, and Hannibal announced on the way back that they should have a quick chat on Will’s current state of mind before going their separate ways for the evening.  Will had reluctantly agreed, softly swollen pupils staring at him from across the seat of his car as he drove.</p><p>When they arrived, Will collapsed into his usual seat in Hannibal’s office, tired to the bone.  His mind played over the events of the evening, separating what he witnessed from what he concluded as fact about their suspect.  He knew long before Jack had been willing to admit it that this man they chased had not been the Ripper at all, simply opportunistic to killings that had already occurred to avoid initial suspicion. He watched through bleary eyes as Hannibal crossed to the sideboard to pour them each a glass of wine before joining him.  The case that night had cracked wide open and with Hannibal’s assistance, they had been able to save another victim from having his kidney harvested to sell on the black market.  Will had kept to the sidelines after playing his own part in the hunt, and when Hannibal climbed into the ambulance, he tried not to show how much the doctor’s skill in the emergency they had found themselves in had affected him.  Seeing Hannibal move into action with the practiced hands of a surgeon and staunch the blood flow coming from the victim’s abdomen due to the heavy hand of the inexperienced Devon Silvestri had done things to his libido that he didn’t want to examine.  </p><p>Watching the man in question now, it was hard to keep the dreams that had intermittently been repeating themselves throughout the weeks since the incident with Hannibal’s shirt from pushing themselves into the forefront of his mind.  Although it still embarrassed him, Will used the tie he had pilfered so often he had begun to wear away portions of the fabric, loosening the threads as he worried them with his teeth in an attempt to keep his cries to an appropriate decibel.  Hannibal’s scent had yet to dissipate from the fabric completely, and he found himself seeking it more and more often in the early hours of the morning when he woke from the usual insanity that filled his dreams.  Hearing Hannibal’s voice in his mind as he bit down made his late night sessions embarrassingly short, but he found that once he gave in to what his mind so obviously wanted,  he usually ended up falling back to a dreamless sleep without any trouble sleeping straight through until morning.  </p><p>Hannibal sat down across from him, bringing him out of his reverie.  He hadn’t been so intimately close to the doctor since the night he stole the tie, and after the night’s events, Will found him even more intoxicating than he had previously.  To avoid making a fool of himself, Will reached for the glass offered to him and leaned back into his chair, letting his head fall back against the plush leather.  He sighed after a moment and sat up to take a small sip, closing his eyes and relishing in the rich, smooth taste of the burgundy Hannibal had chosen.  The flavors burst across his tongue, bringing an appreciative moan from low in his throat before he could think to stop it.  When he opened his eyes, he met Hannibal’s amused gaze from across the space between their chairs and blushed.</p><p>“This is a great choice.  Are we celebrating something?”  Hannibal snorted and crossed his foot over his knee, leaning back comfortably into his own chair.  He hadn’t put his jacket back on after the incident in the ambulance, and the tantalizing view of his forearms made Will’s heart pound.  <em>His effect on me is completely ridiculous.  Nothing will ever happen between us and I need to find a way to put it out of mind.</em>  Hannibal toyed with his glass, his finger circling the rim gently with a finger as he watched Will’s face.  He didn’t immediately respond, just observed as heat rose into Will’s cheeks, staining them a delightful shade of rose.  Hannibal’s lips curved into a smile as he brought the glass of wine to his lips.</p><p>“I believe we could consider today a victory, correct? Perhaps Jack didn’t catch who he thought he would, but it is no small feat to remove a man who dabbled in being a second rate surgeon from the streets.”  Will’s breath hitched as he stared at the shine of the liquid where it clung to Hannibal’s lower lip.  He nodded and took another small sip of wine as he watched Hannibal’s eyes in the firelight, letting the cocoon of warmth and intimacy form around them as it often did when they were alone.  Setting his glass on the table next to him, he leaned into their shared space and tried very hard to keep his eyes on Hannibal’s face instead of allowing them to wander down his frame.  His voice came out low and husky, rough with arousal.</p><p>“So you agree with me, that the man we caught tonight was not, nor had any affiliation with the Chesapeake Ripper.”  Hannibal nodded, his eyes thoughtful.</p><p>“I do not believe Mr. Silvestri and the Ripper are acquainted in any way,” he murmured.  He eyed Will over the brim of his glass.  “Unless, of course, you want to take into account that it was likely that he was using those kills related to the infamous killer as a way of hiding his own crimes.”  Will nodded, leaning further forward in his excitement.</p><p>“I agree.  The Ripper is… intelligent.  Capable.  Certainly more skilled than what we saw in the bodies that Silvestri chose to harvest.  He’s an artist, for the lack of a better term.  The killings we saw recently were amateur, without any of the finesse the Ripper would put into his work.”  Hannibal’s smile was hidden by his glass as he took another sip. <em> If only you understood the compliments that are flowing so freely from your lips and to whom you are speaking them.</em></p><p>“Do you believe that the Ripper may make another appearance to ensure everyone understands that these killings didn’t belong to him?”  Will shook his head, watching as Hannibal’s fingers once again toyed with the rim of his glass.  The wine was rich enough that he was relaxing beautifully, his mind drifting in the quiet spaces between his thoughts and his hesitancy.  His eyes began to drift down Hannibal’s face, snagging on his mouth far more often than would have been considered polite, but he couldn’t seem to rein in his gaze.  He shook his head, trying to bring himself back into the present as he stared at the slightly parted lips as they pressed to the glass when Hannibal drank of his wine. <em> He asked you a question.  Think.  What did he ask?</em>  Will swallowed and pulled at the neck of his shirt as heat crept up his skin.</p><p>“W-” he swallowed and tried again.  “What did you ask?”  Hannibal’s gaze darkened as a grin spread across his face.  Setting his wine down, he stood, watching as Will’s eyes widened.  Slowly, he reached up and began to undo his tie, watching as Will’s eyes widened, his lips parting as he took in the scene before him.  Hannibal took his time, monitoring Will’s reactions as the knot came loose.  The profiler’s eyes drifted from Hannibal’s face to his hands where he eased apart the fabric, back to his face as if he wasn’t quite sure he wasn’t dreaming.  Hannibal slipped the tie free from around his neck and laid it across the back of his seat, before he began to unbutton his vest.  Will’s breath caught in his throat as the fabric loosened, his desire painfully plain on his face.  Hannibal removed the vest and tossed it next to the tie on the chair before undoing the top button of his shirt.  He watched as Will’s eyes snagged hungrily on the exposed flesh at his throat before he took his seat once more.  Reaching for his wine, he took another sip as Will’s gaze skated down his body before darting away.  <em>The lure must be cast before a fish will come to bite.  Do you bite Will, or do you simply like muffling your cries with my tie?  Would you like to moan into my hand as I take you?</em></p><p>“I asked if you believe the Ripper will make another series of ‘sounders’ as you like to call them, just to prove he wasn’t the one making these kills.  Now that you have Silvestri in custody, do you find it likely he will once again surface?”  Will drained his glass, breathing hard as he worked to assemble his thoughts.  <em>Oh god, does he know?  Is this little show because he’s trying to draw my actions out into the open?</em>  Clearing his throat, he tried to assemble his thoughts.</p><p>“I believe it’s possible, but I don’t know if it’s likely. The Ripper hasn’t lasted this long by being impulsive.  He’s careful and waits until the need is too great before he acts.”  Hannibal nodded thoughtfully, drinking the remainder of his wine. <em> What a profoundly insightful way of looking at my deeds.  Both the ones I have already committed and those I’d very much like to act upon now.</em>  He watched as Will fought not to fidget, his hands running through his delightful array of curls as he sighed.  He was determinedly not looking in Hannibal’s direction, instead trying to find visual purchase on anything else in the room.  <em>Look all you’d like.  Eventually your eyes will once again meet mine.</em></p><p>“Why do you believe he will avoid making himself known when this killer was very obviously trying to poorly replicate his kills?”  Will’s gaze wavered on whatever had caught his attention, but still he fought not to bring his eyes back to Hannibal’s face.</p><p>“He’s not stupid.  Someone wasn’t taking credit for his previous kills, he was using his name to get away with his own.  An offense to be sure, but I think if the Ripper were to do anything, he’d try and hunt down Silvestri if he gets out of prison.  He won’t risk exposing himself for something he deems less than worthy.”  Hannibal’s eyes widened as he gazed into Will’s face.  <em>He’s absolutely right.  His perception of me is astonishing… and a little more than arousing.  Perhaps it is time to do something about that second part, with our blood so obviously warmed from the chase.</em></p><p>“I could not have said it more concisely if I tried.”  Hannibal finished his wine and leaned forward, touching the profiler’s knee.  Will jumped as if he had been burned.  The hand remained on his knee, and he could no longer refrain from meeting Hannibal’s eyes.  The silence that stretched between them, pregnant with unspoken promise.  Will took a breath, intent on taking his leave, but Hannibal spoke first.</p><p>“Now that we are once again alone, there is another matter I would very much like to discuss with you,” he murmured, his voice low and thick as honey.  Will’s breath hitched as he nodded slowly.  Hannibal sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers beneath his chin as he surveyed the man in front of him.  “I appreciate the topic that I’d like to discuss is a delicate one, however there have already been to many things unspoken between us.  Do you agree?”  Will nodded slowly, his heart pounding.  Hannibal nodded.  “Do you know what I am going to ask?”</p><p>“I have an inking,” Will said, his eyes darting away from Hannibal’s face.  Hannibal reached out and caught Will’s chin in his grip, forcing the profiler to meet his warm gaze.  The desire there was plain, so raw that he tried to look away.  Hannibal tightened the grip on his jaw until he gasped and pulled away.  Reaching behind him, Hannibal picked up the tie he had removed, running the silk between his fingers as Will watched, dismayed.</p><p>“Would you care to illuminate me, then?”  Will laughed humorlessly sitting back into his chair, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to escape the room, the man it contained, and the overwhelming unknown that lay bare between them.  He cleared his throat, choosing bravery for the time being, hoping he would still have the wits to escape later.</p><p>“I take it this is about your shirt?”  Hannibal grinned, tightening his grip on the tie as Will watched.</p><p>“While that is part of it, I would very much like to know what has become of the tie that was with the shirt on the night you took liberties in my bathroom.”  Will winced at the wording, his heart pounding as Hannibal stood from his chair, moving towards him with the deliberate grace of a predator with it’s sights on it’s favored prey.  Will leaned back in his chair as Hannibal leaned down, placing a knee between his parted legs and bracing his hands on the arms of the chair.  The scent from the tie he had hidden beneath his pillow wafted over him, spicy and masculine, mixed with the faint smell of Hannibal’s skin.  The tie he had worn that day was wrapped in his fist as he brought his hand up to brush across Will’s bottom lip.  “Would you care to enlighten me as to where that tie may be?”  Will swallowed back a moan as a calloused thumb grazed along his skin, a gentle, maddening touch that lit his blood on fire.  He tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his throat, which Hannibal followed with his fingers, tracing along the delicate skin as the tie trailed in his wake.  Will’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak.</p><p>“It’s-”  Hannibal unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, fingers caressing the exposed skin at the hollow of his throat.  “Oh god-”  Hannibal’s questing fingers paused and stroked along the sensitive flesh he had exposed.</p><p>“Yes?”  Will swallowed and tried once again to speak.</p><p>“It’s beneath my pillow in my bed.”  Hannibal’s fingers slid up his throat to cup the back of his head.  Will already looked thoroughly lost in the contact Hannibal provided.  The monster curled within his stomach, hungry for more sounds, more of the feeling touching Will caused.  Hannibal tempered the hunger, stroking his hands through the curls at the nape of Will’s neck, enjoying their silky texture.</p><p>“And what is it doing there?  You could have simply left it with the shirt you used, yet you chose to take it with you.  Explain this to me.”  Will’s cheeks flared red as he fought for reason.  Hannibal’s touch was so good, so real that he couldn’t think straight.  He just wanted more.  Wanted all that would be offered.</p><p>“I couldn’t leave it,” he said, his voice tight as the hand in his hair pulled softly through his hair, causing his scalp and balls to tighten.  “I-” Hannibal’s other hand had returned to his chest and was working to undo another button.  It paused when he stopped speaking.</p><p>“Go on,” Hannibal said, his voice threaded with need.  </p><p>“I used it to quiet my moans when I was in the bathroom.”  He gasped as a second button came free, the fingers stroking along his sensitive skin as the hand in his hair began to pet.  Hannibal’s chuckle was low in his chest, decadent as he caressed the man he had pinned to the chair.</p><p>“Tell me, Will.  What prompted such an act from you?  I don’t imagine the thought to use my clothing as a sex aid had occurred to you before.”  Hannibal leaned down to stroke his lips along the shell of Will’s ear as he whimpered.  “Something has changed in the past month, and I’d very much like to know what it is.  The words caressed Will’s skin as they left Hannibal’s lips, which still grazed his ear.  He was painfully hard beneath his pants, his skin tight with need.  There was something in the way that Hannibal phrased the question that made it impossible to keep his secrets to himself.</p><p>“It was…” he swallowed, trying to think.  “I had a dream about you.”  Hannibal’s hands stilled as he drew back to gaze into Will’s embarrassed face.</p><p>“And what happened… in this dream?” he asked, his voice purringly low.  When Will didn’t answer, the hand in his hair tightened, bringing another gasp from his lips.  As he opened his mouth to respond, Hannibal’s mouth crashed down upon his own, stealing his breath as both of Hannibal’s hands plunged into his curls.  The kiss made him forget he could speak; there was no moment before this, or after.  There was only the gentle presses of lips, the gasps as Hannibal licked into his mouth, claiming and savoring him.  Will’s hands unconsciously found their way to Hannibal’s waist as he pulled him closer, working the buttons free of his shirt, relishing in the warmth of his skin.  Hannibal broke the kiss, gazing down at him with bright, lust filled eyes as Will, fed up with trying to unbutton the shirt, grabbed two handfuls of fabric and pulled hard.  Each button that came loose tapped against the wooden floors like a timpani of passion, Will’s impatience and need sending them flying as he pulled Hannibal closer using the fistfuls of fabric.  Hannibal’s mouth once again descended on his own as Will’s fingers raked along his skin, drawing a sharp breath that was lost in their kiss.  As his lips descended to taste the skin offered up to him, Hannibal suddenly melted away, the air where he had been empty and cold. </p><p>***</p><p>Will sat up in bed and groaned.  <em>Dream.  It was another god damned dream.</em> This was the third occurrence he had lived through this week, although he had never had one that had taken place as part of actual events that had occurred in his day.  Hannibal had invited him back to his office for a drink once their case had concluded for the night.  Even much of the dialogue was the same until his brain had taken it in a direction he knew they would never go.  He had sat comfortably within Hannibal’s presence that evening, sipping wine and discussing the Ripper case with no issues.  Why was his brain supplying him with another fantasy to amplify the feelings of intimacy he had gotten from the words and wine they shared?</p><p>Tugging down the bed covers, he didn’t bother pretending he was going to be able to fall back to sleep without alleviating some of the tension in his body.  His idiosyncrasies were beginning to show in his dreams, but he pushed the half coherent worry away as he reached for the tie beneath his pillow, wrapping a fist around his already straining erection.  As he had thought in the dream, the entire act was depressingly short, and within minutes of fucking into his own tight grip, Will could feel his balls tightening.  Guiltily he bit down onto the tie as his back bowed off the bed, the need for release tearing down his spine as he moaned.  He lay for several moment after, sticky but sated, trying to catch his breath as he ran his hands along the silk.</p><p>He was going to have to get a handle on what was happening to his emotions around the good doctor if he was going to be able to work with him without causing a minor scene every time he got close.  He stood and went to the restroom to take care of the mess before laying back down.  Turning over in bed, he sighed, curling his fingers around the soft fabric of the tie like a lifeline.  He closed his tired eyes, knowing there was no reality in which he would be able to tell Hannibal what was happening to him.  He willed his mind to empty as he once more drifted off towards sleep.</p><p>He didn’t see the quiet chime of his phone, the light briefly illuminating the room before going dark once again.</p><p>[02:18AM]  <em>Hello, Will.  You don’t happen to be awake at this hour, do you?  There is something I feel we must discuss. -HL</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quid Pro Quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What remained of Will’s sleep was fitful at best, half formed dreams of skin and lips and blood overtaking his consciousness until a sound wholly out of place pulled him out of the land of dreaming.  He cracked open a bloodshot eye, his mind not fully comprehending what he was hearing, why it was out of place.  After listening for a moment to the encompassing silence, he laid his head back down, intent on falling back to sleep for a couple more hours to make up for his broken sleep the night before.  Just as his head hit the pillow the sound repeated, pulling him once again from his covers to listen.  There.  It sounded as if someone was knocking on the front door, three sharp knocks. <em>Why this morning of all mornings?</em> He groaned  and stood, not bothering to dress as he made his way to his bedroom door. <em>Anyone here this god damn early on a Saturday morning gets me at my worst</em> he thought grumpily as he padded through the darkened house to the front door.  Not bothering to check the peep hole, he pulled it open, expecting to lay into either Jack or a church member once again trying to save him.  As the door swung open, he froze, his heart thudding painfully in his chest at the sight.</p>
<p>Hannibal stood before him, looking comfortable in dark jeans that clung to his long legs enticingly and a blue button up shirt artfully untucked under Will’s favorite black leather jacket.  His hair was a little softer than his normal swept back locks he wore during the week, falling into his eyes as if he had ridden over with the windows down.  Dark boots and a smirk beneath his gleaming eyes completed the look.  He looked as if he had just walked out of Will’s dreams to knock on the door, let himself in and fulfill every one of Will’s dark desires.  The glittering eyes raked down Will’s body as they stood in the doorway, neither man speaking as they assessed one another.  A chill crawled up Will’s spine as he suddenly remembered his state of undress, standing at the door in only the boxers he had worn to bed the night before.  Blushing, he leaned behind the door as Hannibal’s smirk turned into a genuine smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Will,” he said, his voice as soft and dark as smoke.  “I did not think to find you still abed at this hour.”  Will groaned inwardly as he tucked himself further behind the door.</p>
<p>“It’s barely eight o’clock on a Saturday, Hannibal,” He said defensively, peering at the doctor from his hiding space. “I was-”  his breath caught as he remembered just <em>what</em> had kept him up into the early morning hours.  He cleared the sudden thickness in his throat, avoiding Hannibal’s gaze as he tried to think of something to say.  “Never mind,” he finished lamely.  “What are you doing here so early, anyway?”  And why do you have to look like that?  Hannibal smiled apologetically, holding up a parcel in his hands.</p>
<p>“I was up last night thinking about the conclusion of our case yesterday, and I can’t seem to let go of the finer points.  I thought we might discuss them while they’re still fresh in my mind.”  He indicated the parcel in his hands once more.  “I brought you breakfast to make up for the inconvenience, and as an apology for sending you a text so early this morning.  I didn’t realize the hour until it was too late.”  Will’s stomach rumbled as the smell wafted from the bag.  He hadn’t remembered to eat when he got home the night before, falling instead into his fevered dreams of the man before him.  Will nodded, resigned as he stepped back to admit the other man.  </p>
<p>“Fine.  Come on in.  Ah- forgive my state of undress,” he said, embarrassed.  “I hadn’t expected the person at the door to be someone I’d be willing to let in.  Give me just a moment and I’ll put on some clothes.”  He gestured vaguely in the direction of the kitchen.  “Make yourself at home.  I’ll just be a minute.  I’ll make us coffee when I come back.”   Without waiting for a response, he turned in the direction of his bedroom, trying to make his stride seem even and unhurried.  In reality, he had never wanted to get to his bedroom so quickly in his life.  When he finally made it down the hall and into his room, he closed the door quietly, leaning against the wood when it latched.  Silently begging his heart to slow, he wiped the light sweat that had sprung up on his brow and wondered if Hannibal would notice if he took a quick shower.  <em>No, you don’t need to make him wait.</em>  He crossed to the closet, abandoning most of what he saw outright, looking for something that would make it appear as if he wasn’t trying, but would still help him look more put together than he felt.  Selecting a pair of pale blue jeans and a loose black pullover, he quickly pulled the clothes on, happy to cover his skin.  Walking to the bathroom to run a comb through his damp hair, he inspected the dark circles beneath his eyes as he splashed a little water onto his face.  Rolling on deodorant, he quickly checked his breath, opting for a quick rinse since he was about to eat.  He inspected the stubble on his cheeks, silently lamenting that he didn’t have time to clean it up to make himself a little more presentable.  Hannibal looked good enough to eat, and no matter what Will did, he knew he’d never match the casual elegance that the doctor confidently exuded.  As an afterthought, he added a touch of aftershave to his neck before turning off the light and making his way out of the room before he lost his nerve.</p>
<p>The scent of freshly brewing coffee wafted down the hall, waking him a little further even as his pace increased.  Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Will stopped short at the scene before him.  Hannibal had abandoned the leather jacket and shoes, both relegated to places by the door.  He was busy filling the two mugs he had removed from the cabinet above the sink with the caffeinated ambrosia he had apparently brewed while he waited.  Will took in the long lines of Hannibal’s torso as he worked, his fine, straight hair falling evocatively into his eyes.  As the kitchen had warmed, the doctor had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt,  the muscles in his forearms flexing as he opened Will’s refrigerator to remove the milk to add to their coffee.  Will tried not to stare as he cleared his throat, announcing his return.  Hannibal’s gaze met his, and Will’s heart stuttered as the warmth of the other man’s eyes passed over his form, taking in his clothing choices. </p>
<p>“You look much more awake,” he murmured appreciatively.  “I took liberty of using your coffee maker while I waited.  I hope you don’t mind.”  Will shook his head, his mind snagging on a minute detail as he took the proffered cup Hannibal was holding out to him.  His mind had focused on Hannibal’s clothing, but not because of how the shirt hung against his frame. <em> Okay</em> he told himself. <em> Not completely. What is it- oh no.</em>  Will suddenly realized why his mind had stuck so completely on the piece of clothing.  It was the shirt, the shirt that had been hanging in the bathroom the night in Hannibal’s office.  His hand shook slightly as he tried to keep the heat from creeping up into his cheeks.  Hannibal’s eyes, ever observant, noticed the slight flush regardless of how he tried to hide it.  The smirk returned as he turned, indicating the small table beneath the window.</p>
<p>“Shall we?  I made us a protein scramble, and eggs are never as good if you have to reheat them.”  Will nodded, his mind still perusing the memory from that night as he made his way shakily to his table.  Hannibal glanced into his eyes as he picked up his fork, spearing a piece of sausage.  “Are you feeling quite all right, Will?” he asked, his gaze bright in the morning light.  “You look a little flushed.”  Heat burned against the back of Will’s neck as he picked up his fork, trying to find anything to do with his hands.  He speared a chunk of egg, bringing it to his mouth and chewing without tasting as his mind tried to work itself out of the mess he was in.  Judging by Hannibal’s reactions, he knew something had transpired that night, but maybe, if Will was lucky, not all the details.  <em>Please, god.  For all that I have done in this world, please don’t let him figure out what I did with that shirt.</em>  As he swallowed and reached for his coffee, he squared his shoulders, meeting the other man’s playful gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling fine, Hannibal,” he said, his voice almost steady.  “What was it that you wanted to discuss?”  Hannibal’s grin returned as he selected another morsel from his own bowl.  Chewing thoughtfully, he held Will’s eyes as he reached for his coffee.</p>
<p>“I was thinking on the Shrike’s pathology and our theory that he may have had a partner.  I believe we will need a look into his kill cage, the place where he took the bodies apart before we make any sound conclusions.”  Taking a drink of his coffee, he continued, “I know Jack wants to believe it’s the daughter, Abigail.  I don’t believe she had such an active role.  The only way to prove otherwise is to take a deeper look into what he built as his killing bottle.”  He speared another bite, watching Will eat with dark, delighted eyes.  “I thought we might drive up early next week and take a look before presenting our findings, if that suits.  I don’t want to hand Jack anything he may use as ammunition to convict a girl that may be so deeply entwined in her father’s mind that she thinks she had more to do with it than she did.”  Will nodded, relieved that there was now a topic he could cling to, taking another sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“That makes sense, of course.  It would be easier for me to recreate his mind if I was able to see the killing shed.  I don’t see any reason we can’t drive up there during the week.”  Hannibal smiled, pleased.</p>
<p>“And you’ll refrain from discussing with Jack our conversation before we have a collaborated report to present?”  Will nodded, leaning back in his chair, watching as Hannibal took another drink of coffee. <em>God, he looks good in my kitchen.  It feels like he woke here, and we are sharing a meal together.  As if we’ve done this a thousand times before and we will do it a thousand times more.</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.  Jack can wait.”  </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Hannibal said, draining the last of his coffee.  “May I get you another cup?”  Will nodded and handed the doctor his mug, trying very hard not to stare as he moved through to the kitchen in the shirt that held evidence of Will’s passion, his need for the man who wore it.  <em>Please, anyone that’s listening.  Don’t let him read it on my face.</em></p>
<p>Hannibal took his seat and as they continued to eat, the conversation turned to more pleasant topics than Jack and the Shrike.  Hannibal seemed to remain blissfully unaware of Will’s discomfort, genial and funny as they talked.  After long minutes, Will finally began to relax into their conversation, forgetting the shirt except at the very back of his mind as he watched, fascinated as Hannibal laughed, the sound making his stomach squirm.  <em>If only this was a result of a night together</em>, he thought.   <em>We could do this every weekend.</em>  He let the thoughts drift away like dust motes as Hannibal regaled him with another tale of his week with a patient, the morning passing languidly amidst the sounds of joy escaping into the bright sunshine.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I think I’ve taken up enough of your time,” said Hannibal stretching.  They had talked until the sun was risen high in the sky, and still found themselves deep in conversation, neither seeming willing to end their morning just yet.  Will watched helplessly as the shirt parted slightly at the buttons, offering up small glimpses of tantalizing skin beneath.  Averting his eyes before he was caught, he nodded reluctantly, a small smile on his lips as he regarded the man across from him.</p>
<p>“Actually, I’ve rather enjoyed the morning with you.  It was nice to have breakfast delivered,” he joked, “even if it came with discussing a case at the breakfast table, and on a weekend no less.”  Hannibal laughed, Will’s heart tightening at the sound.  <em>God I love listening to you laugh.</em></p>
<p>“It was better than a text at 4AM though, wasn’t it?” he asked, smiling gently.  Will flushed and nodded, crushing down the thoughts of what else 4AM texts might consist of.  <em>Stop thinking like this.  He’s going to catch you.  You'll have to explain yourself.  It will get ugly.</em>  Hannibal stood, gathering their cups and depositing them on the counter before turning to meet Will’s eyes, his gaze warm and fond.  “Before I leave, might I use your restroom?”  Will nodded, gesturing to the back of the house.</p>
<p>“Use the bathroom in my room.  Down the hall.  Last door to the right.”  Hannibal thanked him and made his way through the house as Will tried to keep the thoughts of following him and dragging him to bed out of his head.  He stood and took the bowls to the sink, cleaning and drying them before placing them carefully back in Hannibal’s bag.  As he was finishing, the other man appeared, his eyes bright, a smirk firmly in place on his lips.  Will flushed, wondering what had been out of place in his room.  As if reading his mind, Hannibal leaned into the counter, eyeing him speculatively.</p>
<p>“Are you always such a restless sleeper?  The sheets look like you had a fight with an eel within.”  Will laughed, swatting at him with a towel.</p>
<p>“No, you just woke me before I was ready to get up and I threw them every which way.  I slept just fine.”  Hannibal grinned.</p>
<p>“So you said.  Well, I will take my leave so you can get some more rest, should you choose to do so.  Text me, should you find anything else you’d like to add to our notes before Monday.”  Will nodded and followed him to the door, watching as he pulled on his boots and trying not to stare as the jacket was pulled into place.  The delicious, woodsy scent of Hannibal’s aftershave mixed with smell of leather wafted over Will’s senses, making his stomach tighten as he followed Hannibal out onto the porch. He waved as the other man climbed into his vehicle and backed out of the drive.  He watched, lost in thought until the car disappeared out of sight.  Sighing, he let himself back into the house, intent on a little cleaning before going into town for food for the rest of the weekend.  The boat motor was calling his name, and he had to make sure he didn’t have a reason to get distracted.</p>
<p>Making his way back to the bedroom, he glanced at his sheets, his face turning red as he realized how it really looked.  <em>It looks like I had sex in these sheets, and rolled out of them, sated and hungry, only to find you in my kitchen making coffee.</em>  Moving towards the bed, he pulled the comforter down, straightening the sheet beneath.  Pulling the comforter back in place, he aligned the pillows on the far side, thinking as he moved to lift the other pillow.  <em>The only sex I had was into my own fist, wishing it was you as I muffed my cr-</em>  Will’s blood went cold when he lifted the pillow on his side of the bed.  Yanking all the sheets out of place, he dropped to his knees, searching frantically, his heart racing as he looked.  His search proved to be fruitless.  The tie, the anchor he had become so accustomed to being his lifeline to controlling his fantasies of Hannibal, was gone.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hannibal stepped out of his car, smirking as he removed the tie from the pocket of his jeans.  He ran his hands along the ruined silk, relishing in the bite marks clearly visible in the fabric where Will had muffled his passions as he brought himself to orgasm.  His own cock began to stir as he brought the material to his face, the scent of Will’s skin clinging more readily to the silk than the shirt he was wearing.  Taking out his phone, he snapped a picture of the textured silk before tucking the tie back into his pocket, smiling to himself as he did so.  He made his way into the house, his mind sill perusing the fantasies of how exactly the tie would be used the next time they met, should Will be brave enough to respond to him.  Pulling his phone from his pocket, he scrolled over to Will’s name.  He attached the picture he had taken, composing a short message before making his way to his bedroom to store the tie in a safe place.</p>
<p>[11:40AM] [IMG:0451]  <em>Hello, Will.  Thank you for sharing breakfast with me this morning.  It was most… enlightening being in your home today.  Speaking of, while I was in your room, I found a very interesting object that belonged to me amidst your bed sheets.  When you are ready to discuss it, please don’t hesitate to reach out.  I shall be looking forward to your response. -HL</em></p>
<p>Smirking, he removed his boots and the jacket, putting them away before making his way to his office to work on his patient records.  He was a patient man; he could wait for a response for a very long time.  Watching the read bubble appear on his phone, he smiled, watching to see what would happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Game, set, match, darling.  Now come to me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you need me, Jack?  This case seems to be pretty open and shut.”  Will held the phone away from his ear as Jack Crawford’s voice boomed in his ear, telling him in no uncertain terms that he was, in fact, required at the scene he’s being called to.</p><p>“What’s with you lately, Will?” Jack asked when Will returned the phone cautiously to his ear, anticipating another tirade.  “You’ve been jumpy as a jackrabbit for almost a week, and every time I want to bring you into a scene, the first question you always ask is if you’re needed.  The second is if Hannibal is going to be in attendance.”  Will hesitated, thinking, knowing he’d have to tell Jack something, <em>anything</em>.  </p><p>“It’s-” he sighed, trying to figure out where to begin.  “It’s… nothing, Jack.  We had a misunderstanding, and I haven’t seen him since.  I’m expecting some level of awkwardness the next time we are in the same vicinity, and I’m hoping for some forewarning beforehand so I can mentally shore up.”  Jack sighed into his ear.  Will could hear the fond exasperation, even though many would have mistaken it for frustration.  <em>He knows I don’t know how to handle my personal associations.  God knows he’s been trying to get me to deal with it long enough.</em></p><p>“Fine.  Fine.  No, I don’t expect to need Hannibal on this case, but I don’t guarantee I won’t call him in, just so you two can settle your differences.” </p><p>“Jack-”</p><p>“No, Will.  Put yourself in my shoes.  That’s your specialty, right?  Try to understand where I’m coming from.  I need your head in the game, not worried about whether the man that is supposed to be keeping your head screwed on straight is going to show up and wreck your mojo.”  Jack paused, his voice softening.  “You two work well together, Will.  Make sure that whatever happened doesn’t get in the way of that.”  The phone went dead in Will’s hand before he could reply.  He stared at it for a moment, thinking on what Jack had said.  He hadn’t responded to Hannibal’s text about the tie, unsure of what to say and so embarrassed, he wasn’t sure if he could ever be in the same room with the man without his face lighting up like a Christmas light.  The dreams had been bad enough, but after the incident in the restroom and the subsequent pilfering of the tie, Will had at least had himself under enough control that his working relationship with Hannibal hadn’t been affected.  He knew the strange and uncontrollable attraction he felt towards the other man would come to nothing.  He never planned to tell Hannibal about it, but work through it in his own time.  Then he took the tie, setting off the sequence of events that found him where he was. <em> I should have known he knew I had it,</em> he thought bitterly. <em> I should have known the second he walked into my house, wearing that shirt.  He has a nose like a bloodhound.  He probably smelled the sexual attraction on me all those weeks ago, right after the first dream.  It was only a matter of time before he pushed it to get… whatever enjoyment he gets from tormenting me.</em></p><p>Will shook his head, trying to clear it of the cobwebs of thoughts of the doctor.  He knew Jack wouldn’t be patient, but he needed a shower before he met him at the newest crime scene, or he’d be thinking about how he didn’t clean himself the entire time he was there.  Sighing, he made his way through the house to turn on the water.  He’d make it quick.</p><p>***</p><p>“I can now see why you insisted on calling me in,” Will said, eyeing the coffee cup in Jack’s hand enviously.  He bitterly regretted not taking the time to make coffee, his head swimming with the last of the sleepiness clinging to him, even after the shower.  Jack smiled without humor and took a sip, watching Will’s face.</p><p>“I try to keep you out of everything you’re not needed for, Will.  It keeps your mind sharp when I need you.”  He eyed the profiler, watching his features settle into the somber, contemplative look that always stole over his face before he read a scene.  When their eyes met, Will’s had darkened to a shade of blue so dark, it was almost black.  “Are you ready?”  Will nodded.</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”  Jack nodded and began to shout at the multiple agents and cops milling about, clearing the room for Will to do what he did best.  He nodded to Jack as he passed, then stood in the emptying room and stared at the shattered picture frames, the bodies laying strewn about like abandoned toys.  Closing his eyes, he let the pendulum swing.  The reconstruction came easily to him.  He had a feeling Jack already knew what happened, but wanted confirmation since the woman had been so meticulously torn apart.  He let the room empty and watched in his mind’s eye as she came home to the bodies of her husband and oldest son, tried to run as she was cut down with a quick, sharp slice to the throat.  She didn’t have a chance to defend herself, or take more than two steps out of the room before she was taken to the ground.  It was… after she was down that it became unspeakable.  </p><p>Will opened his eyes, the quick, small slices the woman had suffered dancing before his eyes as he turned, looking for Jack.  Each case took a little from him, but with Hannibal’s help, he mostly kept himself under control until he was out of the vicinity.  He didn’t want to count how many cuts they’d find on the body; he already knew it would be a number far greater than any one person should have to suffer.  The killer let her bleed out from a thousand small cuts, the slice to her throat only ensuring the suffering he inflicted.  Will wanted to talk to the agent that brought him there so he could get back to his weekend and try to block out the memories he’d be seeing of this woman, commingling with the other cases he had seen over the years.  He turned, his heart stopping as he chanced a glance behind him.</p><p>Jack was nowhere in sight, but leaning into the door frame at the entrance to the room, looking gorgeous in a three piece black suit and maroon shirt that brought out the color of his eyes, was Hannibal Lecter.  He was watching him work with a mixture of pride and curiosity, his normally slicked back hair falling in shining strands into his eyes.  <em>Didn’t have enough time to get ready like he normally does.</em>   The thought filled Will with a warmth that flashed through his stomach like lightning, tightening his breath as they stood, regarding one another.  Hannibal broke eye contact first, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he strode forward, his hand outstretched.</p><p>“Will, good to see you once again.”  Will took his hand, perplexed.  Hannibal’s long fingers engulfed his hand, the touch far more intimate than it should have been.  The blush Will felt creeping up his neck flared across his face as he tried to find his voice.</p><p>“Doctor Lecter,” he managed, his stomach tightening at the warmth of the other man’s hand.  Their eyes met briefly, amusement plain in Hannibal’s features as he took his hand back.  Clearing his throat before embarrassment could settle in, Will turned back to the crime scene.  “I’m not sure why you were called in.  This is a pretty cut and dried case-”  Hannibal’s small smile turned int a full grin as he leaned back into the door frame.  Will swallowed hard, feeling the heat rise up into his cheeks hot enough that he knew the blush would be fully visible.  <em>Why did it have to be him?  Why does he affect me so?</em></p><p>“Jack told me you would be here today.  He seems to be under the impression that there is something faulty with our professional relationship.”  He held Will’s eyes within his own bloodstained gaze, waiting for a reply.</p><p>“As usual, Jack is simply thinking of the bottom line,” Will said, thankful that his voice came out steady and dry.  “I asked if you would be attending at the scenes he’s called me to this week, and he’s making a lot of assumptions into our earlier conversation in that regard.”  Hannibal crossed his arms, the movement tightening the sleeves of his jacket, showcasing the muscles in his upper arms.  The movement made Will’s mouth go dry. He cleared his throat and looked away, back towards the bodies, embarrassed that it was easier to look at corpses than it was to regard his therapist. </p><p>“I see.”  Hannibal stepped up next to him, surveying the scene without really seeing it, more focused on his conversation with Will.  “Do we have anything we need to discuss?”  Will shook his head and stepped back towards the now clear doorway. </p><p>“I’m not doing this here, Hannibal. Not with the possibility of anybody walking by, or with the content of the conversation you seem so desperate to have.”  Hannibal gripped his arm, bringing his eyes back to the doctor’s.  Will’s heart thudded swiftly in his chest like a frightened animal as he tried to keep his breathing even.  The touch seared across his skin, branding itself into his soul as Hannibal stepped closer and spoke low in his ear, his grip tightening to ensure Will didn’t try to escape.</p><p>“We still need to discuss whatever it is that is keeping you from my company.  You have an appointment tonight, and I have a 24 hour cancellation policy.”  He released Will’s arm and straightened his jacket, giving Will a small smile before walking through the doorway ahead of him.  “Don’t be late.”  Will stood where he was, trying to catch his breath as he mentally cursed Jack for calling Hannibal in.  He already planned to skip his appointment, but now he would have no choice but to go.<em>  I guess there is a time for us all to pay the piper,</em>  he thought bitterly, making his way shakily through the doorway in search of the agent. <em> I don’t know what I am going to say.</em></p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Hannibal stepped into his office and closed the door behind him, trying to ascertain what was making the room feel occupied when he himself had just returned from his shopping trip.  He removed his jacket and hung it on the peg by the door, sliding the bolt into place before turning to face the room, still bathed in darkness.  Taking a deep breath, he caught the distinct scent of clean skin and cheap aftershave from somewhere above.<em>  Ahhh. Will.  On time, I see.</em>  Smiling to himself, he leaned into the door, settling his nerves before calling out into the darkness.</p><p>“Hello, Will.  Is there a reason you’re sitting in the darkness?”  He listened to the movement around him, guessing already that the man in question was pacing the mezzanine above.  Hannibal turned and hit the light switch, illuminating the intimate space of his office in a soft amber glow.  Above him, staring down with wide, dark eyes, stood Will, dressed as if he had walked out of Hannibal’s own daydreams in a dark suit and black shirt, the color bleeding the remaining color from his skin and darkening his hair to almost black.  Hannibal stood still, waiting as Will made his way down the ladder.  He took his time, movements measured and sure as he made his way towards his usual seat.  He folded himself in the chair, looking back at where Hannibal still stood.</p><p>“You were late.  That’s not like you, Doctor Lecter.”  Hannibal held up the bottle of wine he had procured.</p><p>“My sincerest apologies.  I was on a mission to ensure your comfort during this conversation,” he said, making his way across the room for glasses.  “I assumed it would be easier for you to open up to me if we shared a drink, but I honestly didn’t expect it to take as long as it did.”  He found a corkscrew in his drinks cabinet and deftly pulled the cork, taking in the scent before removing it from the metal before pouring them each a glass.  Will watched with darkened eyes as he made his way back across the room, holding out one of the glasses for Will to take.  Their fingers brushed gently as Will took his glass and sat back in his chair, watching him evenly as he took a sip.  <em>Good, relax for me.  Talk to me.</em></p><p>Will made a pleased sound in his throat as he let the flavors burst across his tongue. His eyes closed briefly as he took in the wine’s profile, sweet and a little dry, easily drinkable.  He chose something he knew I would enjoy.  The thought made his stomach tighten with pleasure.  He set the glass down, watching the other man as he took another small sip.  They regarded one another for a moment before Will spoke.</p><p>“You may as well ask your questions, Doctor.  I am not going to be the one that begins this conversation.” Hannibal sighed and leaned back into his chair, watching the liquid in his glass.</p><p>“Why do you insist on making everything between us a confrontation?” Hannibal asked, his voice low and contemplative.  “Surely you feel close enough to me that we can talk without you being on the defensive.”  Will started, surprised at the direction of the conversation.  He had expected Hannibal to bring up the tie, the shirt, hell, the state of his bed.  But the tone of their conversations?  It threw him off balance.  </p><p>“I don’t believe I make everything a confrontation unless you force me to do so,” Will said conversationally.  “You liken each incident between us to a move on a chess board, trying to reach an ultimate goal by either forcing me into a confrontation or embarrassing me into revealing what you perceive to be the truth.”  Hannibal smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting as he took another sip of his wine.  Will sighed and picked up his own glass, downing it in one long drink before moving to the sideboard for a refill.  Hannibal watched, surprised as he made his way back to his seat.  Will smiled as he took another sip, watching Hannibal over the rim of his glass.  </p><p>“Had I known you needed alcohol that much, I would have purchased a second bottle,” said Hannibal as he toyed with the stem of his glass.  Will snorted, crossing his legs as the tension in the room rose around them like a flood.  The doctor sighed and set his glass down, leaning forward in his chair until his elbows rested on his knees.  Will watched, fascinated as Hannibal’s hair fell into his eyes as their gazes met.  <em>He looks like a wild animal.  Not tame or safe, but exotic.  Something you can’t take your eyes from, unless you want it to consume you.</em></p><p>“I would very much like to have this conversation, Will.  I want you to talk to me,” he said, removing something from his pocket.  Will held his breath as he realized it was the tie, his heart aching as Hannibal ran his fingers over the silk.  He didn’t realize how much of an anchor it had been for him until he saw it in the hands of its owner.  “Please tell me what the catalyst was for the incident in my bathroom.” <em> Incident he calls it.  Something clinical, without passion.</em>  Will’s heart sank at the thought.</p><p>“It started with a dream,” he said, shakily, his voice betraying his nervousness, even with the wine he drank.  <em>Damn it, why is this so hard?</em>  Hannibal watched him as he spoke, eyes darkening.  Will took another large sip of wine, and stood.  “I thought it would be just a one time thing, brought on by stress of my job, and the release from my own thoughts that you often provide,” he continued as he paced around the room.  Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him, his skin tingling as he let his gaze land.  </p><p>“What kind of dreams, exactly?”  Will laughed, the sound wild in the hush of the room.  </p><p>“You know exactly what kind of dreams.  I’m sure I didn’t get the… evidence of my passion for you out of your shirt,” he breathed, agitated.  “I tried very hard to control it, but the more I tried, the more intense the dreams became.  That night in your bathroom…”  he sighed, running a hand through his curls.  “It was reckless.  I was already wound up, you were taking your time with your other patient, and that entire room smells like your damned cologne.”  Will leaned into the ladder belonging to the bookcase, arching his back against the hard wood as he leaned his head against the rungs.  Hannibal stood, tossing back the remainder of his wine as he made his way over to the sideboard for a refill.  Will watched, dismayed as he took a deep drink before emptying the rest of the bottle into his glass. <em> I’ve embarrassed him.  I should just go. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry, Hannibal.  Sorrier than I can tell you.  I should have figured out a way to deal with it without taking out my own inability to control myself on your clothing.”  Hannibal watched, him from across the room, taking a deep drink from his glass before setting it down and retrieving the tie from his pocket.  Will watched him approach with wide eyes, hardly daring to breathe.</p><p>“May I ask what role this,” Hannibal said, holding up the tie, “played in your fantasies?”  Will swallowed hard, leaning into the wood for support as he tried to think.</p><p>“It didn’t play a role, per se.  I used it to keep quiet that first day in your office, just in case you could hear me.”  He blushed, but continued, “I took it because I didn’t want you to know I had ruined the silk.  After that, I used it because it still smelled of you, and I liked the way it felt when I sank my teeth into it when… you know.”  Hannibal watched him with dark eyes, running his hands along the sections that bore his teeth marks.</p><p>“I want a clear picture, Will.  Are you telling me that the dreams continued, so you used this tie to silence your cries of passion when you spent in your own bed?”  The blush that flared deepened as Will nodded.  Hannibal stepped closer, caging him against the ladder.  Will could feel the animal heat coming off the doctor’s skin and tried to breathe down the sudden wave of arousal as the spicy scent of his aftershave wafted through his senses.  He had missed the scent almost as much as the feel of the silk between his teeth.</p><p>“Yes.”  Hannibal nodded, holding up the tie once more.  Will tried to focus on it, but it was a difficult task with Hannibal standing so within reach, especially in the context of their current conversation.</p><p>“And what have you been doing since I confiscated this?”  Will swallowed, leaning further back into the ladder, his hands gripping the wood hard.  Hannibal watched, waiting for a response as he ran his hands along the silk.  <em>Damn him and his ability to hook me on his line every time.</em></p><p>“I’ve been doing the same thing when I wake from my dreams.  Just,” he cleared his throat, “you know.  Without muffling it.”  Hannibal’s hands stilled in their caress of the tie as he looked up.  His pupils were softly swollen, the look of pure desire catching Will’s breath.</p><p>“I see,” he said, taking a step back.  <em>No.  No, no.  Come back</em>.  Will watched helplessly as he returned the tie to his pocket and turned.  Without thinking, he gripped the doctor’s arm, bringing his attention back.</p><p>“Why does that seem to distress you?” Will asked, confused.  Hannibal stared back, seeming to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“I do not wish to be a mere fantasy, Will,” he said softly, holding Will’s gaze.  “That seems to be where you are content to relegate me.”  Will’s entire world stilled as he absorbed the words, his mind whirling.  He doesn’t want to be…</p><p>“What are you saying, Hannibal?” he asked.  Hannibal regarded him from mere inches away, the warmth of his body so arousing, it took everything Will had to keep from reaching for him.  Hannibal opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking.  When he spoke, Will barely heard his reply.</p><p>“You aren’t the only one with fantasies,” Hannibal whispered.  “You aren’t the only one that hungers.”  Without thinking, Will reached out, tangling his fingers in the tie Hannibal was wearing.  He reeled the doctor closer, pulling him against his body, the heat from his skin engulfing him as he wrapped his hands around his back.  He waited, keeping his hands loose, giving Hannibal every opportunity to pull away.  Instead, the wide, shocked eyes just watched him, as if they expected him to close down once again.  Heart pounding painfully, Will ran a hand through the soft, straight hair that fell across Hannibal’s forehead, his breath catching when Hannibal’s eyes drifted closed.  <em>I’m not the only one that hungers.</em></p><p>“Let’s do something different, then,” he said, watching as the maroon eyes opened, startled by the sudden words.  Without daring to breathe or think, Will leaned forward, watching as Hannibal’s lips parted fractionally.  He paused for just a moment, letting the anticipation build between them before bringing their lips together. His entire world stilled at the softness of Hannibal’s lips against his own, the gentle drumming of the other man’s pulse.  The hand in Hannibal’s hair tightened slightly as Will moved his lips, turning the contact into an actual kiss.  He let his eyes drift closed as he waited to see what Hannibal would do, sending out a quiet plea to the universe.  <em>Oh.  Oh god.  Please.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I will bruise your lips,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And scar your knees,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And love you too hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will destroy you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the most beautiful way possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when I leave, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You will finally understand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why storms are named</em>
  <br/>
  <em>After people.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hannibal wondered for a moment, the crystalline second before Will’s lips descended upon his own, if he had died.  A car accident, he may have fallen in the shower.  A brain aneurysm while he slept.  Something must have happened to bring them to this point within his mind; he knew without a doubt that what was about to happen was his own imagination. There is no way that Will would come willingly to his arms, no matter how he had been manipulated to do so.  The second he felt the press of warm skin against his own, Hannibal was lost, shocked that the moves he had so carefully orchestrated had brought them to the pinnacle without much of a fight.  Of course, Will had fought his desires; it had taken weeks to get him to the point where he didn’t have a choice but to confront the obvious attraction they had for one another.  But once he did… the floodgates were now open, and Hannibal could not help but to be swept up in the passionate current, unable to battle against the torrents that now rained down upon him.</p><p>As Will’s lips changed, the pressure turning into an actual kiss, Hannibal’s heart gave one final, resounding thud in his chest before the world went still.  All that existed was the taste, the deliberate movement of Will’s mouth against his own, the scent of desire on the profiler’s skin, masked beneath the aftershave and sweat.  Hannibal sighed into the kiss, finally returning the change, his lips contouring to the mouth pressed to his own.  The sound that Will made seared itself into Hannibal’s mind, creating an entire wing made up of noises he would revisit until the end of his days.  Whenever he found the need to recall once again why he had chosen to pursue Will Graham, he had only to bring forth from the depths of his memory palace this single moment, and the world, no matter where it was, came crashing to a standstill.  Will’s fists bunched into Hannibal’s vest, pulling him flush against his own body, his hands trembling with tension.  The heat radiating from the profiler was heady, overwhelming.  Hannibal could bathe in his warmth and never feel a chill again.  </p><p>In an effort to steady himself, Hannibal wrapped a hand in the rungs of the ladder Will had pressed into his back, the hard wood beneath his palms grounding him in reality, even as his mind tried to tell him that he was dreaming, that this couldn’t possibly be happening.  He let his eyes drift closed, instead concentrating on the sensations of the kiss, and the man pressed against his body.  His free hand wound itself into Will’s curls as Hannibal allowed himself the indulgence of fulfilling a reoccurring fantasy he conjured in on the loneliest of his evenings; he carded his fingers through the delights of the profiler’s hair. It was softer in texture than he would have imagined, the sensation causing his breath to catch as their kiss deepened. Will explored the contours of his lips with the tip of his tongue, begging silently for entrance as Hannibal lost himself in the tactile sensations offered to him by their gentle explorations.  When he opened his mouth, Will took the opportunity to ease his tongue between Hannibal’s lips, licking his way in as he explored.  Hannibal had never experienced such a thorough exploration; it was as if he were an expensive dessert that Will had been dreaming of tasting, and now that he was on his tongue, he couldn’t get enough.  He didn’t know when his hands had found the profiler’s slim hips, or when he began to hold the other man in place by pressing his body back against the ladder, but he could feel the trembles and sighs that escaped Will’s throat as they kissed.  He swallowed the sounds as if they were ambrosia, the sweetest taste on his tongue as Will’s hands drifted hesitantly into his hair.</p><p>Hannibal couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so bold as to touch him with any kind of desire, but at the first brush of Will’s hands in his fine, straight locks, his knees went weak, craving more of the sensation of the strong fingers against his scalp.  His hair had always been a weak point for him, a pleasure that so few lovers had discovered.  Hannibal nuzzled into the hands caressing him, pulling Will’s body flush against his own.  They groaned as their cocks brushed together, both men hard as iron beneath layers of clothing, the sensation so good, it sent arcs of lightning dancing down Hannibal’s spine as he pulled Will against him, rocking, chasing the feeling as their desires reached a new plateau.  Never before had he been so drawn to another and even then, he had never felt so sexually charged, so in need of the touch of another human being.  The whimpers escaping Will’s throat only served to increase the intensity of the pressure as he drove his hips down in a rhythm that spoke of their need, the sensation so good it was almost enough to bring him.<em>  No.  I will not let our first encounter end in such an undignified manner.</em>  Gathering Will’s face in his hands, he eased their kisses to a gentle press of lips, letting them cool their desires.  Will trembled against the ladder, so obviously affected that it was difficult for Hannibal to keep from taking him right against it. <em> I want more.  I want it all.</em></p><p>“Will?” he whispered, easing just far enough that he could stare into the profiler’s eyes.  His pupils were softly swollen, the beautiful blue almost completely hidden by his obvious need.  It took a moment for the other man to realize he had spoken.  The idea that he could have such an effect on him made Hannibal’s heart pound hard in his chest as he waited for the other man to respond.</p><p>“Hannibal…” the sound of his name coming from low in Will’s throat, rasped out in a voice made ragged with lust, brought a rush of heat across Hannibal’s skin as his hands trembled against Will’s waist.  The profiler looked up at him from his position, pressed against the ladder in the low light of his office, the only illumination coming from the fireplace in the corner.  The scent of wood smoke drifted through the space, bringing to Hannibal’s mind the cold nights he spent camping in Lithuania after his sister was gone, the smell so achingly familiar it made him want to weep.  Mingled with the salt and musk wafting from Will’s skin, the combination was mouthwatering.  Lowering his head, Hannibal helped himself to the skin of Will’s throat, the barest brush of lips releasing a trembling breath from the profiler’s lips.  A gentle tug to his hair made Hannibal lift his head.  Their eyes met and the world went still once more.  Hannibal realized in that moment that he could spend the rest of his days staring into that gaze and never again wish for another view.  Will painted quite the picture; disheveled hair, wild eyes and parted lips, body trembling beneath his own.  Before Will could ask his question, Hannibal’s lips descended upon his once again, and they became lost in one another until their breath was stolen from their lungs and they had to come apart just to catch their breaths.</p><p>“Will I-” Hannibal began between pants, but the profile silenced him with a finger to his lips.  Hannibal pulled the digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip as if he was sucking Will’s cock.  He held the profiler’s gaze as he fellated his finger, watching the already large pupils swell as far as they were able with the small teasing movement.  Hannibal’s hands traveled down the warm, well formed body, skimming Will’s sides as his fingers pulled the shirt from his slacks and stole beneath the edge, caressing his bare skin for the first time.  Both men groaned at the sensation, and Hannibal wondered for a wild moment if they were going to survive the experience.  Will was so tactile, obviously touch deprived.  Each light stroke brought a gasp or moan from his throat, sounds which Hannibal drank down like they were elixir.  He gazed softly as Will writhed beneath him, the sensations almost too much for the other man to handle.</p><p>“I want you, darling,” he whispered, surprising both of them with his raw honesty. “I want to feel you come apart.  I want to touch you, bring you pleasure, take my pleasure in you.  Please.”  Will nodded, his eyes falling closed as Hannibal’s hands pushed the suit jacket to the floor before his fingers found the buttons of his vest.  The material came apart as they kissed, falling to the floor in a whisper as Hannibal made short work of the buttons of his shirt, which was soon relegated to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.  The doctor paused, admiring the skin now laid bare to his gaze as he reached once again for Will’s lips, tasting the need on the other man’s tongue as he worked the belt loose from the belt loops on his slacks. It fell to the floor with a clang, startling both men as they gazed at one another.  Hannibal smiled and removed the tie from his pocket, stretching the material out as Will flushed, unable to take his eyes from the silk he had become so intimately familiar with. Hannibal held it up with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” he asked, running the material between his hands.  Will swallowed and nodded, his heart racing as he wondered what would be in store for him at the acquiescence.  Hannibal’s smile turned into a grin as he pressed Will back against the ladder, pressing his hands behind him.  His breath caught in his throat as he realized that Hannibal was tying his hands together, binding him to the rungs of the ladder tightly enough that his movement was almost completely restricted.  Will tested the bond, pulling gently as his eyes met the heated maroon gaze now hungrily taking in the sight he must make; bound to the ladder, struggling futilely as he came to terms with the fact that he was completely under Hannibal’s control.  Slowly, the other man lowered himself to his knees, untying the profiler’s shoes and pulling them off before turning his attention to the closure of Will’s slacks.  He undid the button with trembling fingers, loosening the material as Will groaned at the release of pressure around his painfully hard cock.  Hannibal pulled his slacks down, helping him step from the material before casting them behind him.  </p><p>Leaning forward, he breathed warmly against Will’s cloth covered erection, bringing a moan unconsciously from the profiler’s lips as he gazed down at the man on his knees.  Hannibal ran his mouth gently against the material, his lips closing over the moisture soaked spot where they had ground against one another, tasting the clean flavor of Will’s laundry mixed with the animal taste of the profiler’s emission, the heady and arousing as he sucked the liquid from the spot.  He closed his lips gently over Will’s cloth covered head, the pressure enough for Will’s legs to begin to shake.  </p><p>Carefully, Hannibal disengaged his mouth before pulling the material away, revealing the delightful, hot, hard flesh he had dreamed about since he had met the profile, those many long months ago in Jack Crawford’s office.  He was long and curved, the crown of his cock flushed a deep rose and leaking. <em> Dear god, you are beautiful.  And mine in this moment.  All mine to pleasure.</em>  Wetting his lips, Hannibal gazed up into Will’s eyes as he licked a stripe along the underside of his length from root to tip before swiping a lazy kiss across the head.  The squeak that issued from Will’s lips was cut short as Hannibal closed his lips around the the crown of his cock, sucking gently as he freed Will’s legs from the material of his boxers.  Gently, he nudged the profiler’s legs apart, bracketing his hips as he took more of the hot, hard length into his mouth. He listened with utter delight to the sounds issuing from Will’s throat, felt as his arms pulled futilely at the restraint of the tie holding his wrists in place.  Hannibal took his time, exploring every ridge, finding pleasure in the dip behind Will’s head, running his tongue along it until Will begged him for more.  He sucked him as if he’d be on his knees, worshiping his body when the sun rose.  When he felt the profiler’s legs begin to tremble, if he tried to rock his hips to chase a rhythm, Hannibal slowed, kissing the tip and stroking his thighs until Will cooled, only to begin again.  He brought him to within a breath of orgasm more times than he could count, and by the time he wound his way up the profiler’s body, stopping to lick and bite his nipples, Will forgot he had a name, or had ever been anywhere but safe in this man’s hands being brought pleasure unimaginable before now.  </p><p>Hannibal released his hands, kissing Will’s mouth as he rubbed the other man’s forearms to increase the blood flow back into them.  Will tasted himself on Hannibal’s lips, the flavor shocking and animal as they explored.  Will followed Hannibal’s lead, stripping him of his clothes much as he himself had been stripped, worshiping each new inch of skin revealed as Hannibal moaned quietly, taking what the profiler had to offer him.  He lead Hannibal to the couch, pushing the other man prone before climbing onto his lap, straddling his hips as their lips met.  Their cocks aligned and Will began rocking his hips lazily, the tiny shocks of pleasure sending lighting up his spine at the sensations.  They panted together as they rocked, Hannibal’s saliva easing their movements as Will lamented silently that he didn’t have lubricant.  He had never wanted to be fucked so badly by anyone, but now, in the wake of having Hannibal beneath him, he needed it more than he needed to breathe.  When the doctor wrapped his hand around them both, stroking in time with Will’s frantic undulations, the quiet moans issuing from Will’s mouth kicked up into cries. He stroked them for long minutes, often stopping to let them cool before beginning again, their kisses losing finesse as they chased their pleasure.  It wasn’t long before Hannibal had to hold Will’s hips to keep him from tipping them over the edge. Reaching into the pocket of his slacks, Hannibal produced a small sachet of lubricant, much to Will’s relief.  <em>Yes.  Yes, yes.  I want you.</em></p><p>“Were you a boy scout by any chance?” Will asked, amused.  Hannibal smiled as he tore the packed open with his teeth, pouring it into his hand so he could slick his fingers.  Will watched him hungrily, knowing all too well what was about to transpire.  He wanted to tell the doctor that he didn’t want preparation, didn’t need it, but it had been so long since he had taken, Will knew it would hurt without it.  Hannibal’s fingers quested between his thighs, stroking against the tight knot of muscle without attempting to enter, only swirling around the tender skin as they kissed.</p><p>“I was not a boy scout,” he whispered as the tip of his finger entered Will’s body, gently fucking him open as he trembled and gasped in the doctor’s lap.  “But I am prepared for my wildest hopes nonetheless.  Oh, Will, you feel exquisite.  Lean against me so I can touch you.”  Will obeyed weakly, feeling a second finger join the first as they worked his body open, relaxing him as he breathed down the stretch.  Hannibal was utterly gentle, focused on Will’s pleasure as he scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him until he begged for another finger, crying out as Hannibal slid his fingers out completely before adding a third.  The extra thickness made him gasp as he rocked back on the doctor’s hand, taking the stretch as he chased his pleasure.  It wasn’t long before it wasn’t enough.  He wanted Hannibal inside him so badly, his whole body shook with his desire.  Hannibal removed his fingers, slicking himself as Will watched with wide, rounded eyes.  He bracketed the profiler’s hips, guiding him to slide against his cock, letting him feel the exquisite hardness before lining their bodies up.  </p><p>Will sank down onto Hannibal’s length, inch by inch filling him to the brim.  The look on Hannibal’s face, disbelief, need, so much need, rocked Will to his core.  He had never had another person look at him as if he were everything, even when they were intimate, and Hannibal watched him as if he could stare at him for the rest of his days and be content.  His hands never stopped moving, stroking over Will’s sides, playing with his nipples, caressing his thighs as he worked to seat himself in Hannibal’s lap.  The tenderness to the touch was so affecting, it brought him close before he had taken Hannibal all the way into his body.  As they finally came flush, Will breathed down the stretch for long minutes as Hannibal stroked his cock, letting him feel the pleasure of being filled as well as the familiar pleasure as he worked him in his hands.  Will rocked his hips experimentally, feeling the thick stretch as he felt the doctor still beneath him.</p><p>“Fuck, Will, please…”  The broken plea poured forth from Hannibal’s lips as Will placed his hands on the other man’s chest, bracing himself as he began to move.  The look on Hannibal’s face at the first slick movement, pleasure wracking his handsome features, brought Will closer than the delicious feeling of the head of Hannibal’s cock brushing against his prostate like a velvet finger.  Will rode his length with long, even strokes, watching as Hannibal’s breath began to tighten.  The hands at his waist flexed as the doctor moaned out his pleasure, the sound filling the quiet space like a symphony of desire.  Will leaned down to catch Hannibal’s lips as he took his pleasure, the shocks of sensation bringing him to orgasm within minutes.  Hannibal’s hands came to Will’s waist, guiding him as he fucked him, his eyes betraying the emotions he was feeling as their climaxes roared down upon them.  Hannibal tried to pant out a warning, but Will kissed him fiercely, pinning his arms to his sides as he fucked him, picking up the pace as Hannibal lay, helpless to do anything but let the pleasure come crashing into him.  As the first wave of his orgasm hit, he cried out, his vision whiting out as Will rode him through it, each stroke bringing another wave crashing into him.  Spent, he panted as the profiler carefully climbed off, the look of smug satisfaction on his features enough to make Hannibal grin.</p><p>“You look pleased with yourself, darling,” he said, rolling off the couch and onto the floor.  Will’s eyes gleamed as his words turned into a moan when Hannibal’s lips closed around the head of his cock, fingers finding his entrance through the wet emission Hannibal had just left inside him.  “Let’s see if I can make you forget your name.”</p><p>***</p><p>They lay on the couch much later, cleaned of their emissions, limbs wrapped together as they drifted somewhere between sleep and a calm sort of consciousness.  Hannibal’s hands stroked a gentle pattern against Will’s back, through his hair to trail down his spine before looping across his shoulders and back into his curls.  The profiler sighed contentedly, nestled against the doctor’s skin as they lay.</p><p>“This feels like a dream,” Will murmured, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s in the low light of the fire.  “I feel like when I wake, you’ll be gone and none of this will have happened.”  Hannibal gazed at him, maroon eyes dancing in the firelight.</p><p>“Do you want it to be a dream?” he inquired, his voice low in his throat.  Will shook his head, laying it back against Hannibal’s chest.</p><p>“No.  I want this.  Whatever this is.  I want it all.”  The hand in his hair stilled as his face was tilted up.  Their lips met gently, the kiss soft and full of a fragile promise forged between them.  When their mouths parted, Hannibal held his gaze, his own filled with emotions Will was afraid to name.</p><p>“Then it shall be yours.  For as long as you want it.  I have been waiting for you to come to me, Will.  Now that I have you, I won’t let you go.”  Will’s heart swelled as he lay his head back down, listening to the strong beat of Hannibal’s heart. <em> It beats for me.</em>  Fingers found their way back into his curls as he was pulled down towards sleep, his mind and heart finally at peace, both under the care of Hannibal Lecter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue: Settled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This epilogue is dedicated to the wonderful Kla jean.  Thank you for your beautiful comments throughout this tale, and for the idea for this conclusion, darling.   I hope I do it justice.  🤍🤍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A.S. Byatt</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Will, thanks for making it on such short notice.”  Jack stepped forward, shaking the profiler’s hand over the corpse.  He eyed the calm blue eyes already taking in what there was to see of the body before them, attempting to discern what was so different.  The suit, he realized.  <em>I don’t remember the last time I saw Will in a suit outside when he was either forced or it was absolutely necessary.</em>  Will’s eyes met his briefly before he knelt, slipping his hands into nitrile gloves with practiced ease.  The gaze was calm and clear, as if all the previous cases had been wiped from the slate Will kept in his mind. <em> It’s as if this shit has never touched him</em>, Jack thought in awe.  <em>But how can that be, when he's usually such a wreck?</em></p><p>“Hi, Jack,” Will responded amiably.  “Not a problem.  Let’s see what there is to see.”  Jack watched, fascinated, as Will began to examine the body, completely disinterested in the fact that he was still there, watching his every move.  <em>Like he turned into a different person overnight.  </em>Will closed his eyes and began to speak, Jack taking meticulous notes as he tried to keep his curiosity under wraps.  Will hadn’t been this in the moment on a case in longer than he could remember.  When Will gave him all the details he had read from the scene, Jack put his notebook away, eyeing the profiler with more than a professional interest.  </p><p>“Will-”</p><p>“Good morning, Jack,” said a voice behind them, interrupting the agent’s question.  Jack started, turning to meet the maroon gaze of the man that had just joined them.  Will chuckled, amused.</p><p>“Ah, good morning, Doctor Lecter,” the agent replied, perplexed.  “Come to take a look for yourself?”  Hannibal nodded, meeting Will’s eyes across the body.</p><p>“Indeed, that would seem to be the case, although I know I wasn’t called in,” he said, humorously.  “I drove us here.”  Jack furrowed his brow, glancing at Will, whose face had flushed with color as he looked down at the body.  A<em>hhh, I see.  They must have spent the night working out their differences, then.  Seems to have done Will a world of good.</em>  Jack smiled, shaking Hannibal’s hand as the doctor held Will’s gaze, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“I take it you two worked out your differences, then?” Jack said, looking between the two men.  Hannibal’s smile turned to a grin as Will’s face flushed red.  Will put his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but at either of the two men before him.</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Yes, Agent Crawford,” Hannibal replied smoothly, placing a hand in the center of Will’s back.  “You can say that things between us worked out beautifully.”  Jack raised an eyebrow, but he chose to let it go.  <em>Not any of my business, as long as they can work a crime scene together.</em></p><p>“Great,” he said, gesturing to the body before them.  “Do you have anything to add beyond what Will already gave me?”  Hannibal stepped back and studied the body, his face a perfect mask of concentration as Will got his heart rate back under control.  <em>Looks like Jack is going to let it go, as long as we are getting along.  Thank god.</em></p><p>“I’d be happy to talk it over with Will,” Hannibal said, standing from where he had knelt beside the profiler.  “We will submit a full report to you by Monday if it suits.”  Jack nodded.  </p><p>“Thanks, that would be great.”  He looked from one man to the other, trying to decide if it was worth asking any further questioning.  No, the less I get involved, the better.  “Well, gentlemen,” he breathed, shaking their hands as they stripped the gloves off, tossing them in the nearest receptacle, “let me know if anything stands out before Monday, should you have the chance to discuss it.”  Will’s blush flared to life once more as he glanced at Hannibal, who was once again staring at the body.</p><p>“We will, Jack,” Will replied.  Jack nodded and moved off to join the other agents milling at the police tape, barking orders to clear the scene.  Will glanced over at Hannibal, whose gaze he could feel burning into his skin as if he were being invisibly branded.</p><p>“Have we worked out our differences?” he murmured, leaning into Hannibal’s body to whisper in his ear.  The doctor’s arm came up automatically to touch his lower back.  To anyone looking it would appear as if Hannibal was merely steadying himself, but Will felt the touch for what it was.  Even through his clothing, the light brush of Hannibal’s fingertips tingled, sending arcs of electricity down his skin.  Will shivered, biting his lip.</p><p>“I believe so,” Hannibal replied, his eyes shining.  “Certainly last night in my office. Or,” he whispered, leaning in to grin against the profiler’s neck, “this morning in the shower.  I’d be happy to offer another demonstration, though.  After we eat of course.”  Will’s skin burned with embarrassment as he turned, making his way down the hill.  When they reached the car, he slowed, meeting Hannibal’s eyes as he waited for the door to be unlocked.</p><p>“We should probably try to keep it under wraps while working together,” he said, climbing into the car.  “That way, we don’t break Jack’s brain or make it difficult for him to send us on cases together when necessary.”  Hannibal laughed, buckling his seatbelt before starting the engine.</p><p>“I don’t believe Jack will have as much a problem as you seem to be having, darling.  Relax.  He’s an FBI agent, and bound to figure it out.”  Will sighed, nodding.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” he muttered.  “I will just have to make my peace with it, then.”  He grinned suddenly, reaching across the car to snag Hannibal’s tie, dragging the other man close enough to kiss him fully on the mouth.  Hannibal smiled into the kiss, winding his fingers happily through Will’s curls.</p><p>“Acceptance suits you,” he murmured against his lover’s lips.  “Now, shall we get breakfast?  There’s a place near my home that makes exquisite pancakes.”  Will nodded, unable to keep the smile from his lips.  </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” he replied.  “Afterward, perhaps we can get a few things for dinner this evening.  I doubt we will want to leave the house a second time today.”  Hannibal nodded, backing the car out of the parking lot as they made their way away from the crime scene.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, thank you to all the wonderful people who followed this story to its conclusion.  I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Don't worry, there are still plenty of stories to come, so stay tuned for the next adventure of my favorite murder husbands.</p><p>I adore every single one of you for your unwavering support and enthusiasm.  You're the reason I love to write so much.</p><p>Hearts and Body Parts,<br/>JM 🤍</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is posted to my Tumblr page with the artwork that inspired me to write it.  My Tumblr link is in my bio, and I highly recommend checking out the image.  It's worth it 🤍</p><p>Hearts and body parts,<br/>JM</p><p>NOTE: I absolutely hate having to add this note in my stories, just so you all know. I do not allow translations or copies to other sites. If you find my work anywhere other than AO3, please let me know. Thank you for understanding.<br/>-JM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>